Lullabies And Melodies
by Kitty-Chan-TMF
Summary: We stand side by side, heads held up, we are family. We are...the hybrids. This isnt based on anything, its just a made up story. So, i own the characters, the plot and stuff like that. Enjoy!


I own this story, I own its characters, I own it. If you wish to use my characters, please inform me by PM! Enjoy;)

* * *

He stood tall looking at the ocean, his toes covered with sand. He stood for a while, listening as the waves sang their quiet melody. As he finished marveling the ocean, he took the small instrument on his right from its black, leather case. He stopped to look at it, its glossy white wood stood out from his dark surroundings and its well polished body looked as if it was shining in the sunset. He smiled a rare and calm smile. Soon enough another melody could be heard in the deserted beach, a lovely melody that the ocean was surely jealous of.

The young man took a calming breath as his fingers gracefully moved from string to string, from tune to tune. His lean figure clad in a form fitting black t-shirt and dark blue washed jeans, His dark brown hair slowly dancing in the breeze and his amber eyes closed as he focused on his instrument. His violin looked fairly small sitting on his broad shoulders; His pale skin glowed in the light of the beautiful sunset; orange and red dancing on his face. And that smile, that gorgeous smile, held peace and serenity.

This boy's name is, Phyrus. And even though he's merely 18 years of age, he had a very admirable talent in playing the violin, the instrument that he held to his heart dearly. After losing his parents in a plane crash at the age of six, this beautiful violin was all that was left to remember them by. So, after that accident he had continued to practice it and play it whenever he felt sad or lonely; sometimes he plays it so he could just feel at peace. But this normal looking boy had a very dark secret, a secret that only few know.

He was a _Hybrid_.

Yes, he was a hybrid. A few years back, A Russian scientist had begun an experiment to mix human and animal blood, and as a result, The Hybrids were born. Humans and Hybrids lived as one for 2 years before a nameless member of the High Jury had made a decision that hybrids were dangerous beings and had banished them. Yet, a few hybrids managed to escape and live their lives pretending to be humans. Sometimes he'd feel hatred towards the humans, but sometimes he'd just feel nothing at all about them. Not caring one single bit, he doesnt know what to feel for those judging, selfish creatures.

He had found out that he was a hybrid at the age of twelve when he woke up and saw himself with a fluffy tail and equally fluffy ears. It was a funny memory, actually. He had screamed at the top of his lungs and the look on his face was, well, as his grandfather said, priceless. He was fairly shocked to find out that his mother was indeed a Wolf hybrid while he and his dad was a lion hybrid. He remembered the day they died like it was yesterday. He could almost feel the tears running down his cheek. All the nights he would wake up screaming from a nightmare and scared of the world.

_Flashback_

_A six year old Phyrus stood over the large hospital building. He has yet to find out why they were there in the first place. He had found a place to sit as he watched his grandfather talk to the nurse hurridly, and the nurse frowned and said something he couldn't hear, but those words were enough to make his grandfather break down. The old man fell to the ground, on his knees. His hair tangled in his now gray locks, painfully tugging on them. _

_"Whats wrong, Grandpa?" Young Phyrus asked, worried. But he his grandfather did not reply, he only yanked at the boys clothes and wrapped him in his arms, sobbing quietly. _

_After what felt like a decade, he answered, carefully choosing his words, "Its your parents, Phyrus."__The small boy merely looked up from the man's chest, worry clearly shown in his eyes. He continued, "they...they're dead." Phyrus looked up at him, his eyes wide and teary. _

_"NO!" He said, prying his grandfathers arms away from him and jumping away. He sat at a little corner, knees to his chest. "No.." _

_End of Flashback_

After that day, his grandfather took care of him, especially when he found out about him being a hybrid. There are three stages of Hybrid transformation, his grandfather told him. First, is the **human transformation**. This transformation disguises hybrids as humans; they become completely undetected unless they use their true powers. Second, the **half transformation**. This transformation is a mixture of hybrids and humans. Similar to the first transformation, but the only difference is you show out your animal traits. Like him, for example, if he were to change to a half transformation, he would show his ears, tail and his long whiskers. Hybrids usually have different eye color as their human form, his being a mixture of azure with a tint of light purple. And lastly, his favourite, the full **hybrid transformation**. In this transformation, we show out true animal forms. Us hybrids are a lot larger and stronger compared to the normal animals, and sometimes have weird colors of fur, such as red and raven. His fur was different from a normal lion; being a silky black color and his mane an even darker shade of black.

"Phyrus, come, we must talk." A voice behind him said, and as soon as the sentence was finished he stopped playing his violin, turning to meet his grandfathers gaze. He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry, I got caught up in the moment." He answered, "I'd be right in." and his grandfather merely smiled back and nodded, raising his hand, waving it as a silent goodbye. His grandfather looked fairly serious even with the soft smile on his face. He was fully aware of the war that was about to start as the hybrids had blamed the humans for their king and queen's death and the disappearance of their heir, the son of their rulers, years ago. And after the news had spread about it a few months ago, his grandfather seemed to be wary and alert with every move he made. Which he probably was.

From the little information he could gather from his grandfather, rumor says that the hybrid rulers were

killed by an army lead by the human ruler, Morsus, who was also a member of the High Jury. The hybrids suspect him to be the the anonymus member who had banished all of them in the first place, but all he was certain of is that the hybrids have truly claimed war on the humans. It was true that if it were a hand-in-hand combat, the hybrids could easily overpower them, but when it came to their guns and weapons, the hybrids were almost powerless. Almost. They could of course use their agillity to avoid them, but if they shot from different angles it would be much harder for the hybrids to defend themselves, thus creating a huge disadvantage.

He stopped his train of thought, remembering that his grandfather needed to talk to him. After another look at the now dissapearing sun, He slowly walked away from the ocean, loving the feel of the sand on his feat. He cautiously stepped into the house, remembering where all the traps were. Then, dragging his feet to his grandfather's study, opening the door as silently as possible. He was shocked to find his grandfather in his full hybrid form, his red orbs looking back at him, expecting him to change as well. Which he immediately did.

A few seconds after the sound of bones popping, a loud roar filled the once quiet room. Azure met red as an uneasy silence started. His ear twitched as his grandfather suddenly appreared in front of him, his wolf form slighly shorter than his lion one. "...We need to go." And just like that, the silence was replaced with a menacing and almost cautious aura. Why would his own grandfather be cautious with him?

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, curiousity and worry lacing in every word.

"We are going to war! We must be _ready_." He answered voicing every word with venom.

Phyrus growled, frustrated by the lack of answers that he was given, "I'm fully aware of the war but I-"

His grandfather cut him off, circling him slowly, growling making him bare his teeth as a silent threat, alerted. "I must protect you from _him_."

At those words, his worry was replaced with utter confusion, "Protect me? From who?" His grandfather looked at him sternly, his crimson red eyes looked at the young lion, and he took a deep breath before sitting down. Phyrus walked closer to him and brushed his fur againts his grandfather's, a sign of affection. His grandfather's eyes softened as he released a shaky sigh as if preparing for the worst.

"Remember the story I told you about our rulers?" He asked his grandson, who merely nodded slowly, afraid of where this was going, "When they were found killed, their prince was never found. After months of searching, the hybrids gave up and thought he was dead, but as a sign of gratitude, the hybrids never replaced them. They've been without a ruler all this time...but now they have found him, the heir of the throne." another shaky sigh before his grandfather looked him in the eye, soft but serious, "Your parents didn't die of a crash, Phyrus, they were killed. And you..you're the Heir of the hybrids."

* * *

so, this is the end! Tell me what you think~ please review, i'd love you forever and ever and ever. i'm starting on chapter 2 now right now~ have any ideas? PM Me! Thank you~


End file.
